Help
by SkaterGirl22
Summary: Hold up, wait up...BANG! BANG! There is a lock down in the new L.A. Mall and every one is freaking out including Rydel and Riker. They can't find their friends or siblings anywhere and they have to keep Rydel's daughter safe...


**Hey guys, so I changed my name but here is a new story on here, hope y'all like it! I do not own anything...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The world seemed to stop in that instance. The ciaos stopped for a moment. It was like a photograph. No one moved and no one screamed. BANG! BANG! Two times. It came from the left then the right. The lights flickered. BANG! Screams propelled against the tall ceilings. People pushed and veered left and right. It did not help to have my daughter, Luella, in my arms. Her safety was my main priority right now.

My brothers and their girlfriends and our friends were no where in sight. That is until I see my brother Riker run up to me.

"Follow me!" he yelled over the ciaos. He grabbed my hand and dragged us to a janitors' closet.

We sat in silence as the screams still ran by the door. We were the only ones out of our group that were together, here anyways. I pull Luella closer and she rests her head on my shoulder. She was only six months old. Her binky was placed in her mouth to keep her calm and quiet, but me on the other hand I was freaking out. As was Riker. I could tell by the way he watched the door closely and jumped at every bang.

BANG! Another shot. Screaming followed. Luella looked scared and terrified, she looked close to tears. I looked and realized that Riker had grabbed the baby bag and the carrier without me knowing it.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Rike, will you make me a bottle, for Luella?" I asked him. He nodded and went to work on the bottle. A soft knock came from the door. We waited it out hoping they would go away and they wouldn't kill us. The knock came a second time and we both looked to each other. Riker stood up and touched the door, opening it slowly, as he did a familiar face rushed in. It was my boyfriend, Ellington Ratliff, and his two year old daughter, Imogen Renee. He sat back on the ground next to me, holding Imogen, gasping for breath. Trickles of sweat fell down his cheeks and forehead. Imogen hugged Ellington's neck and seemed to not want to let go, I can imagine why.

Imogen was born during a time when Ellington was going through a deep depression, his mother had recently moved to Europe and he felt like he lost his best friend, so when he met Tonya, Imogen's mother, he was at a bar, but he never fell in love with her, but least he is happy now, although I do think he is taking anti-depressants to keep happy, still he may not even need them anymore, he has silly Imogen Renee Ratliff. Then after she was born Tonya gave Ratliff full custody and skipped town, leaving him with a two month old to raise himself. So we all helped out. Then Ratliff and I started dating, and on December 31st, 2016, we had Luella Rose Ratliff Lynch. But lately Ratliff and I have been arguing more and more, a lot of the time it's about stupid stuff, like where to put things or if something should be thrown away or not. My mother thinks that we will probably break up pretty soon, but we are probably going to stay friends, but there will be tension.

I look down to Luella who is looking at me with her honey amber eyes with a darker brown rim around the iris. Her soft brown was the color of milk chocolate and skin a milky white.

BANG! By the fourth bang from a gun of the day, Riker had finished the bottle with a shaky hand, he sat back against the wall in between Ratliff and Imogen and Brynleigh and me. He set his legs straight and sighed, closing his eyes in the process. Riker stresses...a lot. He stresses about keeping his family safe and out of trouble. Like he stressed when Ross was arrested and Rocky got mad and almost punched a cop. That was three years ago, then last year Rocky went to jail for shop lifting and Riker almost had a panic attack as well as Ryland and our parents. After all they don't want us to have bad publicity and our parents don't want the police knocking on their door at four in the morning.

BANG! Screams erupted through the mall, some had most definitely been shot. BANG! BANG! BANG! Well, that freaked us out terribly. Riker put his arm around me and kissed my forehead for comfort. Tears were falling from my eyes and I only looked down at Luella.

"We need to get out of here," Ellington whispered.

"Are you insane?" Riker whisper yelled. "If we get caught, we end up dead and we have two little kids to keep safe!" his whisper became louder.

"Well, would you rather rot in this place or see if we can find our friends?" Ellington asked pretty much giving us a choice, find our friends and family or lose our lives.

"Alright, but what are we going to do with the kids?" I asked.

We thought for a moment. "Well Rydel, we have a carrier for Luella, and we can carry Imogen and at some points Imogen can walk. We could go and try to find everybody, but we come back when I say and no ifs, ands, or buts about it," Riker angrily whispered standing up. He helped me up considering I had Luella in my arms, and helped me set her into her red and black music note baby carrier. I picked her up and looked to Riker as did Ellington.

"Alright guys, lets go," he whispered opening the door. We made no sound as we walked down a deserted hallway...

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Shout out to InsertOriginalUsername for loving this idea and telling me to use it! Tell me if I should continue or not, THANKS! LOT'S OF LOVE!<strong>


End file.
